


All I Want

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey is glad to get home.





	All I Want

It had been years now since Shirley had walked into Darcey’s life and, truth be told, Darcey had been very happy to just settle and let peace and quiet rule her life. People, at first, had been unsure, had not liked that the two were even friends, they had responded in a slightly more violent way when they had become more than friends, but she had long ago stopped caring, she had Shirley and Shirley loved her. 

Shirley had moved into her home the second that her husband and kids had left and, if she was honest, she adored Shirley for having moved into her life and her home, and making her aware she needed to live, and giving her a reason to.

She had been happy to head home on this particular day, knowing that although she had worked hard, she would at least return home to peace and quiet. It had taken her just long enough to find Shirley curled on the sofa before she relaxed, unable to stop herself smiling as she moved away to find her comfier clothing and then finally return to Shirley, curling herself into the space beside her with a soft sigh.


End file.
